Blazing Defender: Flames of Wrath
by Hellion Prime
Summary: As the Autobots flee Cybertron, few Autobots remain behind to defend their brothers. I am one of them, and I will make the Decepticons regret ever starting this war. I fought and bled for our cause, my only regret is that I won't be there to see Optimus lead us to glory. Little did I know I would end up on a planet...called Earth.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Transformers Prime, all rights belong to Hasbro, the only thing I own is my OC.**

Prologue

Hellion POV

This war has lasted for far to long, and the greatest loss has happend, our planet is dying. As my fellow Autobots flee the planet, I stay behind to keep the Decepticons off of them. The Decepticons will pay for this, I swear it.

"None of you will pass!" I shouted, "You will pay for this atrocity!"

My friend Grimlock stood beside me, along with the rest of the Lightning Strike Coalition.

"We must keep them back until the others escape." he said, "If we fail, even more Autobots will fall!"

"No matter what you do, Autobots, you will all die!" A voice every Autobot knows shouted.

All of us glared at the warlord and his underlings, ready to fight them to the bitter end.

"Megatron, I was wondering when you'd show your ugly face!" I growled out.

I looked back, seeing that almost all of the escape ships were gone and turned back, aiming my flamethrowers forward. I was ready to fight and die for our brothers.

"They will be found soon enough, none will escape my wrath!" The deranged warlord shouted.

"Not if we stop you here, Megatron!" my friend shouted back. "You might have us outnumbered, but we will NEVER surrender!"

We all nodded to each other, my friends taking out there weapons as well. We were ready to fight. We would avenge those the Decepticons killed.

We charged towards the Decepticons, ready to give our lives for our fellow Autobots. So long as we stood beside eachother, we would not fail.

I am Hellion, member of the Lightning Strike Coalition, and this is is _my _story.

**And there's the prologue, sorry if it seemed too short, this IS my first story after all, so I am still learning. I hope you all enjoyed it, there will be more to come. Next chapter, Hellion escapes Cybertron in the aftermath of the battle and arrives on Earth and learns to blend in with the humans.**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Transformers, all rights belond to Hasbro, all I own is Hellion.**

Chapter 1

Lost Sanity

Hellion POV

I typed quickly on the console infront of me as I escaped Cybertron on a stolen Decepticon ship. Anger was all I could feel, I could barely think, but I didn't want to think, I didn't want to remember what Shockwave had done - not just to me, but to my friends.

"One day I WILL return, and I'll SCRAP Shockwave." I growled out, "I swear to Primus I will!"

I could feel it creeping into my processor, I could feel my sanity slipping away, but I would not degenerate into a mindless killer. No, I would move forward and try to push it back, if not for me then for my fellow Autobots.

I needed to find Optimus and whatever Autobots I could. I failed my team, but I would not fail again. Primus...I hope the rest of the LSC are ok.

"Stupid piece of scrap, I'll- wait...there we go!" he said triumphantly, "There's the energon trail! Atleast I HOPE it's the right one."

I was planning to try and track where Optimus had went, I was lucky it had worked. It was time for me to find our leader, and start planning the rescue of my team.

I howled in agony as pain spiked through my processor, I would not let myself fall to insanity so easily.

I grunted as the pain dimmed and I realized...this would be a long ride.

But I would endure for my team, and the Autobots.

...

A few years later:

I arrived on a strange planet inhabited by creatures made of flesh. The ship detected Autobot signatures on the planet. I can only hope one of them is Prime.

"Finally...must find Prime, get help, slaughter the Decepticons!" I roared

I gripped my head, pushing the insanity back, looking at the control panel. I prepared to land, and got ready to activate the ship's cloaking.

It was time to start searching.

After I landed, I quickly realized I would need a disguise. Once I had scanned my alternate mode, I transformed. I noticed my flamethrowers were not hidden, hopefully nobody suspects they are weapons.

I arrived at a town named Jasper, finding out I was in 'Nevada', whatever that is. I detected several Cybertronians and moved to the location. I saw 2 Autobots I recognized, Arcee and Bumblebee.

Then I noticed they were fighting, I roared as I transformed, leaping into the fray, my flamethrowers ablaze. I quickly dispatched the Vehicons they were fighting, but then I remembered a certain detail.

Scrap I blew my cover, this was NOT good.

"Who are you?" the femme said, pointing her blasters at me.

"I am Hellion, a fellow Autobot, and a member of the Lightning Strike Coalition." I said, taking a relaxed stance, "I am anything but your enemy."

"Lightning Strike Coalition?" she said in disbelief, "One of Grimlock's team is here? Where are the others?"

I looked down, sorrow filling me as I remembered my team, my brothers.

"Captured." I told her, "They are trapped with Shockwave...I was too. The horrors of his experiments...I shudder to think of what they go through now."

"We need to get back to base now and tell Prime we have backup." she told me, preparing to comm their base.

I grew eager, it was time to finally join up with Optimus' team, and show the Decepticons what they got themselves into.

I barely listened to what she was saying, only catching something about a 'groundbridge'. I looked in surprise as a green vortex appeared before me. I looked to Arcee and she nodded, I walked in, ready to meet our leader.

It was time for me to return to the Autobots. I swore I would defend them, they would not end up as my team did.

As I walked in, I spotted a red and white mech, and then a mech I could never forget. Optimus Prime, our leader.

"It is good to see that you are alive, Prime." I said, "I have come to join you in the fight against the Decepticons."

I would not fail again.

**And that's a wrap for chapter 1. Again, sorry if it's short, still new to this. But I hope everyone liked it!**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Transformers, all rights belond to Hasbro, I only own Hellion.**

Chapter 2

The Team

Hellion POV

I looked around the base, noting it was human made rather than Cybertronian like I had expected. I turned my attention to Prime once more as he began to speak.

"It is good to have you here, Hellion." he said, "What of the rest of your team?"

"Captured, I'm afraid, we fought as hard as we could, but even we have a limit." I said, "My friends are in Shockwave's custody right now."

"How did you escape?" he asked.

"I got lucky, a seeker who seemed to think highly of himself got too close, thought I was in stasis." I said with a grin, "I grabbed the fool and used his face to unlock my restraints."

"I am sorry about the rest of your team, Hellion." he said.

"Don't be, we CHOSE to stay behind to defend you all as you fled, we knew the risks, and we do not regret it." I said, "I swore to Primus I'd return to free them."

"This is our medical officer, Ratchet." he gestured towards the red and white Autobot.

"If you were in Shockwave's custody, I'll need to scan you." the medic said, "He's known for experimenting on his prisoners."

I grunted and walked over to the berth and sat down, Ratchet coming over with a scanner in his servos. I winced as he began his scan, knowing it'd likely detect Shockwave's 'gift' to me. My fears were confirmed when looked at the scanner with dread in his optics.

"By Primus...what did he do to you? My scans show there is a chip in you that is attempting to limit your thoughts and...drive you to insanity!" he said.

"Yes, Shockwave tried to turn me into a mindless killer, I've been fighting the insanity since I escaped." I said, "And Shockwave is the one with the device that can turn the chip off, if anyone tries to tamper with it..."

"It will destroy your processor and leave you as a mindless monster." the medic finished.

I nodded grimly and then looked towards the groundbridge as it activated, Bumblebee, Arcee, and an Autobot I recognized as Bulkhead came through. When they transformed I noticed that they had 3 human children with them. I toned Prime's words out as Ratchet continued his scan, only catching their names, 'Jack', 'Miko', and 'Rafael'. Once the scan was finished I believed it time to introduce myself to the Wrecker and the children. I stood up and walked over, the human female, Miko, looking at my flamethrowers rather than me.

"Greetings, young ones, Bulkhead, I am Hellion of the Lightning Strike Coalition." I said.

I saw astonishment flash acrss Bulkhead's faceplate, and confusion across the children's faces at my introduction.

"One of Grimlock's team is here!? Hah! Those cons are as good as gone now!" the Wrecker said, letting out a laugh. "Wheres the rest of the team?"

"Captured by Shockwave." I said, once again looking down.

Horror flashed across Bulkhead's faceplate after I said that, and the children seemed to grow more confused - and in the case of Miko, curious. Seeing their confusion I elaborated.

"Shockwave is a Decepticon known for his loyalty to Megatron, and his experiments." I told them, "Logic dictates his actions, but Megatron still has his full loyalty."

"I'm sorry to hear that Hellion, we'll need to mount a rescue when we get the chance." the Wrecker said.

"My thoughts exactly, however I believe Megatron would be our top priority." I told him, "My friends are tough, they won't bend or break under Shockwave."

"Whose Grimlock? And what's the Lightning Strike Coalition?" the oldest among them, Jack, said.

"The Lightning Strike Coalition, LSC for short, is a group made up of myself, Swoop, Slag, Snarl, Sludge, and our leader Grimlock. We have a habit of outright ignoring orders, and charging headfirst into battle." I told him, "Grimlock was the strongest of us, we hold a lot of respect for him, and we all see each other as brothers. If a con messed with one of us, he was messing with all of us."

"Cool!" Miko shouted, "You guys sound awesome!"

"You'll get to meet them eventually, once we've rescued them." I said, "Once we are together again, the cons better start running, because we will show no mercy."

I walked towards a corner in the base and leaned against the wall, and began to make sure my flamethrowers were functioning at full power. Once I knew they were working as good as ever, I began to check the rest of myself. Armor was good, only a few dents and scratches. My axe appeared to still be intact. No problems at all it seemed, I was ready to fight. I looked up when I heard an Autobot life sign had reappeared, surprised. I heard it was Cliffjumper and frowned under my mask. I knew Cliff, he was a good bot, and a good friend. I had heard he was a good friend of Arcee and her sisters, I imagined Arcee was sad when he died. I wasn't sure of Elita, nor Chromia, as they have not been heard from.

I would make the Decepticons pay for this. I would make them pay for everything.

**And that's a wrap for chapter 2! Let me know what you all think of this so far. Next chapter, the Autobots find the now Dark Energon fueled Cliffjumper, and Hellion's rage towards the Decepticons increases.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, I only own Hellion**

Chapter 3

Dark Energon

Hellion POV

I walked out of the groundbridge and into the Decepticon mine. I looked to my sides at my fellow Autobots and readied my flamethrowers. I was prepared to torch some 'Cons.

I charged towards the Vehicons, my flamethrowers igniting, and began destroying them. I noticed the others had started to fight as well. I backhanded a Vehicon that got close before torching him as well.

We headed deeper into the mine, and kept fighting. I noticed Starscream flying in and grinned, remembering how I 'introduced' his face to the console controlling my restraints. I hoped he'd remember me. I grinned wider when I saw fear flash across his faceplate at the sight of me. That fear quickly went away, and I noticed he was setting something up. My optics widened when I saw what it was - it was a bomb. I knew the whole mine would go once it exploded, Energon is notoriously explosive.

I noticed a red Cybertronian on one of the higher platforms, and saw Arcee racing towards it. I assumed that was Cliffjumper. Something looked wrong with him, it looked like he had been cut in half yet the signal was still there. When Arcee reached him, I saw horror flash across her faceplate and saw why - Cliffjumper seemed...possessed. I watched him fall off the edge into a pile of energon crystals. I remembered the bomb Starscream had set, it seemed the others noticed it, as a groundbridge appeared behind me. We ran towards it, and I took one last look at the mine behind me, we had failed to save Cliffjumper.

Once we were back at base, Arcee explained what had happend and that Cliffjumper had been changed. I saw her start to become dizzy, Ratchet coming to her side. The strange purple liquid I saw leaking from Cliffjumper on her hand. Ratchet quickly had her take a decontamination bath, and I heard the children tell Optimus they needed to return home. I returned to my corner, not listening to the rest of the conversation.

"What could have done that to Cliffjumper..." I mumbled, "What is that liquid?"

I looked up, seeing what looked like one of Ratchet's tools, infected by the liquid, leap at his face, only for Optimus to shoot it out of the air. I heard them talking about it, and heard two words from Prime that I had hoped I wouldn't hear. Dark Energon is what had infected the tool and Cliffjumper. It seemed Megatron had found it and brought it to earth to make an army. But where would he get enough dead Cybertronians to MAKE an army? I was worried, for I knew of only one place with that many dead - Cybertron.

The next day, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee returned with their charges. I heard Optimus put Arcee in charge as he and Ratchet left for patrol. I then heard a very annoying sound and looked towards the human called Miko, playing what I recall being called a 'guitar'. Once she stopped - thank Primus for that - I heard the proximity sensors go off. A tall human came into the base, 'Fowler' I believe his name was. I noticed the children hide, only for him to notice the cord from Miko's guitar. He went towards the phone in the base, to call his superiors most likely, only for Bulkhead to crush it. I chuckled at Bulkhead's poor attempt at an excuse, and the human finally took notice of me.

"Whose he?" he said, "Another 'Bot?"

I noticed him warily looking at my flamethrowers.

"I am Hellion." I told him, "And you have nothing to fear, I am an Autobot."

He still seemed a bit afraid, and left on the elevator leading to the roof of the base. Not to long after, the screens by the groundbridge lit up with a distress signal. It seemed Fowler had been captured by the 'Cons. Raf, the smart little human, tracked Fowler's location, and Bulkhead got ready to leave.

"You're in charge." he said, pointing at me.

"No, I am going with you, I have business with the 'Cons." I said.

"Then...you're in charge." he said again, pointing at Jack.

We left through the groundbridge, arriving at a canyon. I looked up and saw the Nemesis, the 'Cons' ship. We took cover behind a rock, and I noticed something out of the corner of my optic - Miko had followed us. I nudged Bulkhead and pointed at her, right as a Vehicon noticed her. Bulk rushed towards the con and proceeded to beat it senseless before ripping out it's spark, and then contacted Arcee and Bumblebee, likely telling them our location. I then noticed the groundbridge open, Jack and Raf exiting it, and I let out a Cybertronian equivalent of a sigh.

This was going to be a long day - and oh scrap the Vehicons just noticed them.

**And that was chapter 3, hope you all enjoyed. Let me know if I'm doing better, help is appreciated! Next part, the 'Bots rescue Fowler and the children, and Hellion introduces his fist to 'Screamer's face.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, I only own Hellion.**

Chapter 4

A Partner

Hellion POV

I walked through the nemesis, having split up with the others. I was looking for Fowler while they looked for the children. I torched any Vehicons dumb enough to get in my way, until I reached a door. Checking my scanner for Fowler, I found that he is right behind this door. I broke it down, and seeing Starscream, I grinned.

"Well if it isn't Starscream." I said, "Still as cowardly as ever?"

"You!" he shrieked, "How did you get here!?"

"I see you still remember me." I said, chuckling, "As for how I got here...well, that's for YOU to try and figure out."

I looked back as Bulkhead and Bumblebee came into the room as well. I briefly wondered where Arcee was, I didn't see her- oh there she is, hidden above Fowler. Screamer pointed his arm at Fowler, ready to fire a missile. He seemed to think he had the upper hand - until Arcee tapped him on the head with her blaster. Seeing he was outnumbered, he transformed and tried to flee, only for me to grab his wing and get pulled back a bit before throwing him to the floor.

"You aren't going anywhere Screamer." I said, "You guys take the humans and go, I'll be along shortly."

They nodded, and I looked down at Screamer, fear etched into his faceplate - good, he knew what was coming.

"I think it's time I reintroduce your face...to my fist." I said.

"Have mercy?" he said.

"What's this 'mercy' you speak of?" I said, grinning down at him.

I grabbed him by the head and slammed him into the wall and then punched his chestplate, denting it. I turned and threw him into the wall behind me and brought out my axe. I brought it down on his left leg, cutting it off.

"I'll let you off...for now." I said, "Let this be a warning, coward."

I walked away, but turned around when I heard him fire a missile at me. I grabbed it, making sure to avoid the tip of it and looked at him.

"I think this belongs to you, buddy!" I yelled.

I threw it at him, and since he couldn't move due to missing a leg it impacted on his chestplate, exploding and sending him flying. I knew he was still alive - Screamer doesn't die THAT easily. Not with how much he angers Megatron.

I saw a groundbridge appear behind me and walked through, back in the Autobot base. I saw they indeed had Fowler, and the children were safe. I decided to go for a drive, to relax a little.

"I am going for a drive, comm me if I am needed." I said.

I transformed and drove out of the base. I turned my radio on, and All Nightmare Long by a band called Metallica started playing. I enjoyed the music made by humans, such an interesting race. I drove into Jasper and saw a red haired femme, standing infront of three other humans, a few younglings behind her. I realized that the red haired femme was likely defending the younglings from 'bullies'. I stopped, watching her as she brought out a knife, scaring them away.

I then noticed on my scanners that three 'Con signals were heading my way. I was not dissapointed when the Vehicons transformed and aimed their blasters at me. I transformed and aimed my flamethrowers forward, and one of the Vehicons took aim at - oh no, I had forgotten about the femme!

I tackled the one aiming at her and threw it to the side before focusing on it's friends. I punched one in the chestplate, and ignited my flamethrower, fire spewing out of it's back, it's visor going dark. I turned to the third one and brought my axe down on it, cutting it in half. I turned when I heard blaster fire, and saw the Vehicon I had tackled - with a long cut through it's visor. I saw the femme nearby, her knife had energon on it. I admitted that she was a brave one, to do that, when the Vehicon could have crushed her. I threw my axe and it embedded itself in the Vehicon's chest.

I walked over and wrenched my axe free and then looked down at the human. I took note of more of her features - she had blue eyes and was wearing jeans, black combat boots, a black leather motorcycle jacket, a red shirt with a flame design on it under it. She looked up at me without a hint of fear in her eyes, I could grow to respect this femme. I remembered that I had to take her to base since she had seen me, and the 'Cons.I transformed back into my alt mode, and opened the passenger seat side door.

"Get in...please." I said.

"Who and what are you?" she said.

"I am Hellion, a Cybetronian - an Autobot to be exact." I told her, "You have nothing to worry about, we defend humanity, while the Decepticons seek to destroy it."

She reluctantly got in, but I could see she was slowly starting to trust me. I shut the door and began driving back to base, deciding she needed time to let this all sink in, and did not call for a groundbridge.

"So then, what is your name?" I asked.

"Arianne." she said, "So how did you guys get here?"

"The Decepticons and Autobots have warred for a long time, and a few years ago the greatest tragedy happend - our planet was dying." I told her, "We battled to defend, they battled to annihilate. I had stayed behind with my team, the Lightning Strike Coalition, to give the Autobots time to escape. Our leader, Optimus Prime, found this planet. I myself only came yesterday. We've chosen to defend humanity, as we Autobots cherish life."

"So where are you taking me and why?" she asked.

"I am taking you to our base, because you saw me." I told her, "It's for your protection, as the Decepticons would likely target you as you helped me, making you an ally of the Autobots. You will likely be made my charge."

She leaned back into the seat, taking it all in. Then and there I made a decision - I would protect her with my life, I lost my team but I would not lose my new...partner.

I would never fail again.

**And that was chapter 4, hope you all enjoyed! Arianne belongs to Fallen Angel 1243.**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, Arianne belongs to Fallen Angel 1243, I only own Hellion.**

Chapter 5

The Final Frontier

Hellion POV

I walked out of the groundbridge, onto the Decepticon space bridge. I took out my axe, knowing my flamethrowers wouldn't work out here. I looked towards the Earth, and saw the Nemesis. I noticed they hadn't already opened the space bridge, and then noticed why.

"Look." I said, pointing at a missing satellite.

"that's MY handiwork." Bulkhead said.

"Good work Bulkhead." Optimus said.

"Get ready, Autobots, here they come!" I shouted.

I began to regret not having blasters - until I remembered something Swoop had given me. I pulled a blaster out of my sub-space and grinned. I would have to thank Swoop when I rescued them. I took aim and began firing alongside my fellow Autobots, knowing that if we failed, Megatron's army would end all life on earth - I would not fail Arianne as I had my team.

I started swinging my axe as 'Cons landed near us, cutting through them easily. I was reminded of the battles me and my team had been through before the Exodus, and of when I fought beside Wheeljack.

I looked behind us as the space bridge flared to life, and then looked towards the Nemesis as Megatron rose, holding a large piece of Dark Energon. He threw it into the space bridge - and I then knew we did not have much longer before Megatron's army would come through. I saw Megatron land, and Optimus tell us to follow Raf and Ratchet's instructions. I decided to stay, despite what he said - I was going to fight beside him. If I died on this day, then I would die fighting the good fight.

"Hellion, go help the others." Optimus told me.

"I am sorry to disobey, Prime, but I won't let you fight alone." I told him.

He gave a nod and did not argue, and we both prepared our weapons - Optimus his swords, and I my axe. As Megatron advanced upon us I steeled myself, I would make him pay for what he did.

"Your tyranny ends here, and now Megatron!" I shouted, "You will pay for all the Autobot's you murdered!"

"You, I remember you." the warlord said, "You're one of the Autobots that I battled before leaving Cybertron - how did you escape Shockwave?"

"That...well, I'll leave that to your imagination." I said.

Megatron growled and charged towards us, I blocked his sword with my axe and attempted to kick him, only for him to dodge. Optimus attacked, the warlord turning his attention to the Prime and I struck while I had the chance. I swung my axe and left a jagged scar on Megatron's back, thw warlord howling in anger and likely pain. He turned and swung at me before I could react, putting a scar on my chestplate.

I growled and swung my axe again, Megatron blocking it yet again. He wizened up and dodged to the side, avoiding Prime's sword. I saw surprise flash across Megatron's faceplate.

"You were distracting me while the other sabotaged the space bridge!" he shouted, "You two would have made fine Decepticons."

"Me and my team might value power and strength." I said, "But we despise those who would abuse it, like you!"

Megatron transformed and flew towards where the others were, and we rushed to there as well. We got there right as the space bridge began to overload, a groundbridge opening nearby. We ran towards it, and I saw Megatron fire a shot at Arcee. I turned and ran to block it, taking the shot to my midsection. I growled as energon began to leak from my wound, and leaped through the groundbridge.

I walked into the base, wincing at my wound, my mask disengaging. I saw Arianne look at me with worry, seeing my wound.

"You're hurt!" she shouted.

"I'll live, Arianne." I told her, "It'll take more than a shot from Megatron to take me down."

Ratchet beckoned me over to the berth and I sat down as he examined my wounds. I noticed a small fragment of my armor had fallen off, likely from the long cut on my chestplate.

"Arianne, come here." I said.

She walked over and I brought my hand down for her to climb into. I handed her the fragment, and she looked at me confused.

"It...is a piece of my armor, I want you to keep it." I said, "Should anything happen to me, you'll still have a piece of me to remember me by."

I smiled down at her, and she smiled back, holding it to her chest. We failed to save Cybertron, but we would not fail to save Earth. Earth was our home now, and I would defend it - and Arianne - with my life.

I would never fail, not as long as I had my friends.

**And that was chapter 5, hope you all enjoyed! Remember to let me know if I'm doing good or not!**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own Transformers (Though I wish I did), all rights belong to Hasbro, Arianne belongs to Fallen Angel 1243, I only own Hellion.**

Chapter 6

The Combaticons Arrive

Hellion POV

I would have smiled, had I not been in my alt mode. I was taking a drive with Arianne, and telling her about some of my times with the LSC. She was currently laughing as I recalled when Slag had tried, hopelessly I might add, to flirt with Arcee.

"She really did that to him?" she asked.

"Yes, she did." I said, "Slag could never look her or her sisters in the optics after that."

"Your friends sound like a really interesting bunch!" she said.

"That they are, that they are." I said.

I then noticed something on both my scanners, and also in the air. I saw 5 meteors falling towards the planet. Their trajector indicated they'd land close by.

"Arianne, get out." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Those meteors...are 'Cons." I said, "And I think I know just WHO they are."

"Who?" she asked, "Hellion...why do you look scared?"

"Because Arianne, these are possibly the most dangerous 'Cons out there." I said, "The Combaticons."

I transformed after she got out, and watched as she ran towards a rock formation nearby. I turned and readied my flamethrowers as the meteors landed. One landed close by, and out from the crater...rose my archenemy, Brawl. I steeled myself, prepared to fight. This time I'd defeat him. It seemed he noticed my presence, as he began laughing.

"Well if it isn't Hellion?" he said, "Still got those blast wounds I gave ya?"

I growled, but did not respond. His laughter turned into a mere chuckle, as he transformed his left arm into a blaster. I knew not to let him hit me, as he, and the other Combaticons, had modified their weapons to be terrifyingly strong. I personally knew the power behind Brawl's.

"This time, I'm gonna turn ya into a pile of molten slag!" he said.

"Bring it on, Decepticreep!" I yelled.

I charged towards him, ducking as he fired a shot. The shot impacted a rock and I quickly looked back and scanned to make sure it was not Arianne's hiding spot. I vented when I saw it wasn't, then turned back, glaring at Brawl. I knew I had to contact Ratchet.

:Ratchet!: I commed, :I require aid!:

:The others are busy finding out what Starscream is up to.: he commed back.

I growled and dodged another shot from Brawl, running towards a large rock formation I hoped would withstand a few of his shots.

:Tell them to hurry up!: I commed, :The Combaticons have landed, and I'm fighting Brawl right now!:

:The Combaticons!? Here!?: he commed back, :I'll tell them, try and stall!:

I growled and cut the link, taking my blaster out of my sub-space. I knew getting in close with my flamethrowers was suicidal. I ran out from behind the rock and began firing, the shots hitting Brawl, but doing barely anything. I growled as I remembered he had the strongest armor of all the Combaticons, and possibly all the 'Cons.

"Haha! This is to easy!" he yelled, "Where's the rest of yer team Autobot? Oh yeah, that's right, in Shockwave's custody! Ha!"

"Shut it, creep!" I growled, "I'll make you regret ever crossing me!"

"Oh, but it'll be YOU regretting this!" he yelled.

Terror ran through me as he transformed into his Cybertronian Tank altmode. I began running again before he even fired, knowing that many Autobots met their end from his cannons. I was smart to run, as he fired at where I had stood, turning it into a crater as big as myself. I looked on in confusion when he transformed back, and I heard him grumbling to himself.

"Yer lucky this time!" he yelled, "Seems Onslaught wants to meet up with Lord Megatron, so yer spark is safe for another day!"

I glared as he looked towards a rock formation and aimed his blaster. I would have paled if it was possible, as it was Arianne's hiding spot! I ran in the way of his shot, just as he fired. I grunted as it impacted my chestplate and sent me flying back. I groaned in pain and opened my optics, seeing him running away, likely towards the rest of the Combaticons. I heard small foot steps and looked to the side, seeing Arianne.

"Hellion!" she yelled in fright.

"I'm...ok Arianne, nothing I haven't been hit by before." I said.

I saw her take out her phone, likely calling the base. my suspicion was confirmed, when a groundbridge opened nearby and I saw Ratchet walk out. I groaned again, as my vision went black.

In my state of unconciousness, I saw a light, which flashed brighter...as it revealed my carrier, Firesoul.

"It has been so long since last I saw you, Hellion." she said.

"M-mother? But...how?" I said.

"In due time, my child." she said, "For now, I believe your charge, young Arianne, is calling for you."

I arrived in the waking world once more and groaned as I sat up. I looked down and saw Arianne, with tears in her eyes. She must have been so worried about me.

"Hellion, you're ok!" she yelled in happiness.

"Of course I am, Arianne." I said, "I told you, this is not the first time I've been hit by Brawl."

"If the Combaticons are here, then it stands to reason Megatron sent out a message to all Decepticons before his demise." Prime said.

"Yes, it's only a matter of time before the Stunticons and Constructicons arrive." I said.

My expression turned grim, as I knew with the Combaticons alone, the Decepticons had an advantage. I began to hope the Aerialbots and Protectobots arrived to aid us, as without them...

I feared we would lose.

**And that's chapter 6! Hope you all enjoyed, remember to tell me how I'm doing! And on a side note, for the Combaticons I'm using the FoC (The game) version of them. And yes, this means they WILL combine into Bruticus. Of course...not without Megsy's order.**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, Arianne belongs to Fallen Angel 1243, I only own Hellion.**

Chapter 7

Truth

Hellion POV

I looked around as I walked into a cave that Ratchet's scans had shown contained energon. As I walked deeper, I noticed a lack of any signs of the 'Cons even being here. Once I reached what seemed like the end, I knew something was wrong. My suspicion was confirmed...when I saw a 'Con I vaguely Recognized - Barricade.

"I knew one of you Autobrats would show up eventually." he said, "But I didn't think Grimlock's SIC of all mechs would show up."

"I didn't think you even knew what patience was, Barricade." I said, "Usually you prefer to ram head first into your enemies, rather than wait."

"Well I had to adopt a new strategy, considering what could happen if I fought your whole team at once." he said, "And that reminds me...where IS your team? Oh yeah, that's right, with Shockwave!"

"I'll make you regret those words!" I yelled.

I charged at him and aimed my flamethrowers forward, unleashing a torrent of fire. I stopped when I noticed he dissapeared. I barely dodged a sword in time, as I remembered he could cloak himself.

"Can't hit what you can't see, can you Autobrat?" he said.

"Just because I can't track you." I started, "Doesn't mean I can't hit you!"

I started unleashing fire again, this time not caring about aiming. I stopped and took my axe out and did something I knew had a high chance of failing. I threw my axe, hoping to catch him off guard and hit him. I looked on in surprise as I saw it impact something and energon splash out of nowhere. I watched as Barricade flashed back into sight, clutching his right shoulder. I watched as he looked down at my axe - which I could only tell because of his head tilting due to his visor - and stabbed his sword into it and twisted it, breaking it. I charged towards him as he started running, a trail of energon behind him. I looked down at my axe and knew I shouldn't even bother repairing it, as it'd just break again.

I grabbed my head as a surge of pain ran through it, and I slipped into unconciousness. Just like before, my carrier appeared before me, a smile on her faceplate.

"I am sorry that I had to do that." she said, "But it was the only way to bring you here."

"Where IS here?" I said, as I did not recognize the area around me.

"This, my child...is Cybres, the home dimension of your sire." she said.

"Cybres? Home...dimension?" I asked.

"Yes, this is the homeworld of the Autari and Soruns." she said.

I looked around, the planet looked like Cybertron does now. My optics widened when I saw a mech that looked like Grimlock, only he was gold, where Grimlock was silver.

"That is your sire, Stormsword, or Ventanar in Cybreian." she said.

I looked in awe, she had told me stories of my sire when I was a sparkling. I had always wished to finally meet him, and to find out he is from an alternate dimension was...amazing. I looked towards Firesoul as she began speaking again.

"Primus was generous, and allowed me to bring you here to see him." she said, "As we are now, we are both solid, and can be seen."

She walked towards my sire, and I followed behind her. Once we reached him, she tapped his shoulder. He turned, and even though he had a visor I could tell he was surprised.

"Firesoul!?" he said.

"Yes, it is me Ventanar." she said.

"You're alive." he said, "But...I felt you die through the bond!"

"I am dead, but Primus has allowed me to come here...along with our son." she said.

I took that as my cue and walked up to him. He looked at me and then back to mother. She nodded at him, and he put a servo on my shoulder.

"It is good to finally meet you, Firestorm, my son." he said, "I knew Firesoul was carrying a sparkling, but I was never able to see you myself."

"Firestorm? My name is Hellion." I said.

"Here, a child's name is a mix of their parent's." she said, "Hence why he calls you Firestorm."

I watched as Ventanar went into what I assumed was his home and shut the door. I watched, curiously, as he came out...hefting an axe, with jagged edges on the blade, and an insignia between the blades I did not recognize. He came over and held it out to me.

"This Is Autarfaer, or Phoenixfyre." he said, "I had made this, planning to train you to become a warrior, but it seems you became one regardless. Make me proud son."

"I will...father." I said.

I took the axe and looked in surprise as the blades ignited. So that's why it got it's name. I swung it a few times, testing it out. I nodded as I got used to it's weight, it was about the same as my old axe, despite being bigger. I grabbed my head and groaned as I felt a pull at my spark.

"It is time to return to our world, Hellion." she said, "Do not worry, it is only because you are waking up."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You are able to come here when not in the waking world." she said, "But you may still speak to Ventanar, as the family bond is now open."

I looked back at my father as he put a servo on my shoulder again. I could feel through the bond that he was sad I had to leave for now, but happy that we met.

"Scrap some 'Cons Firestorm." he said.

I grinned and nodded as I was pulled back to my world. I groaned as I sat up and saw I was still at the cave. I looked to my right, and to my surprise, Phoenixfyre was there. I picked it up, and rested it on my shoulder as I walked out...only to be confronted by Vortex, a Combaticon.

"Surprising that you are still here, Hellion." he said, "I thought you would've run back to your friends after your little encounter with Barricade."

"I'm going to enjoy scrapping you, creep!" I yelled.

He started laughing and his arm transformed into a blaster. I decided to test my new axe, and charged towards him. I swung and he dodged and started backpedaling. I looked at my axe and decided to try something. I threw the axe at him, and he dodged to the side. To my surprise...a shockwave of fire flew from where my axe impacted. It seemed Vortex was just as surprised, and I took the chance to charge at him and punch him in the faceplate. I then grabbed my axe and lifted it, before slamming it down into his side. I lifted it again...and rested it on my shoulder, walking away.

"Return to your team, Vortex." I said, "And tell Brawl...I'm going to get my revenge."

I walked out of the cave and prepared to transform...before I heard a boom and saw a, likely wounded, Cybertronian land nearby. I walked towards her, atleast I assumed it was a femme, as I heard her groan. I turned her over to check her and saw an insignia on her. The very same one my sire and axe had. I called for a groundbridge and lifted her up. I hoped a Cybreian's body was similar enough to a Cybertronian's so Ratchet could fix her. I looked as a groundbridge opened, and I walked through.

**And that was chapter 7. Wondering who the mystery femme is? Well, let's just say she belongs to Elhini Prime, along with the realm of Cybres.**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, Arianne belongs to Fallen Angel 1243, the realm of Cybres belongs to Elhini Prime, I only own Hellion.**

Chapter 8

Brothers

Hellion POV

I stood beside the berth the Cybreian was on, conversing with my father throught the bond on who she might be. I had told him her features and he said he didn't recognize the description. I hoped that when she awoke, I could ask her who she is. I looked up when I heard a voice I did not think I'd hear and walked to where the others were gathered.

"Wheeljack!?" I said.

"Hellion? Good to hear your voice again brother!" he said, "Last I heard, you and your team were keeping Megatron and his 'Cons off the escape ships."

"We'll have plenty of time to catch up when you arrive, brother." I said, "But be warned, the Combaticons are here."

The link cut before he could answer, but I had a feeling he was surprised. I ran my servos over where the blast wound from protecting Arianne was. I hoped Vortex had given Brawl my warning. I would enjoy turning him into a pile of molten scrap with Phoenixfyre. But I would wait until my team was rescued, so we could show the Combaticons that we are superior.

I decided to go for a drive while I waited for Wheeljack to arrive. I looked over at Arianne and nodded at her. She understood the gesture as I transforming for her to get in.

"I'm going for a drive, notify me when Wheeljack arrives." I said.

Once we were out of the base I turned my radio on as 'Frontline' by 'Pillar' started playing. Hearing it reminded me of my team, and of the battles we fought. I would make Shockwave pay for what he's done.

As I drove I noticed a signal appear on my scanners. If they could right now, my optics would've widened - it was Ironhide! I drove towards the signal, hoping I'd reach him before the 'Cons.

"Where are we going Hellion?" she said.

"I've detected an Autobot." I said.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Ironhide, a veteran, and a weapons expert." I said.

Once I reached where the signal was, I saw Ironhide. He was surrounded by the offlined bodies of many Vehicons. After letting Arianne out I transformed and walked over to him after putting her on my shoulder.

"Ironhide!" I yelled, "It's been a long time!"

I saw him turn and his optics widened, disbelief on his faceplate.

"Hellion!?" he yelled.

I nodded, and it seemed he noticed Arianne. Seeing his confusion I introduced her.

"This is Arianne, my human charge." I said, "Arianne, this is Ironhide, a good friend of mine."

I saw him nodded and commed Ratchet for a groundbridge. He looked a bit surprised as it appeared nearby and I gestured for him to go through it. Once we were through I was greeted by the sight of Wheeljack. Grinning I walked up to him, putting a servo on his shoulder.

"It's been a long time brother!" I said.

"That it has, brother." he said.

As he turned to me I felt as if something was off. He seemed...different somehow. I remembered Ironhide, and looked back, gesturing for him to come forward.

"Look who came as well, everyone." I said.

I grinned as my fellow Autobots welcomed him, and I walked to what Miko had taken to calling 'My corner'. I chuckled, she amused me. She reminded me of...well...me, when I was young. I looked towards the Cybreian as she mumbled something in her sleep that sounded like 'Soundwave'.

I was curious, how did she know of Soundwave? Was she like me, from an alternate dimension - that wasn't Cybres? I leaned against the wall and fell into a light recharge, I had not done so for a few days, opting to test out Phoenixfyre.

When I awoke...I saw Wheeljack with his blaster out...and Miko in his other servo.

"Wheeljack!?" I yelled, "What are you doing!?"

"That's not Jackie!" Bulkhead said.

My optics widened at that, and then narrowed. Take the form of MY brother would he!? It was go time.

"You rotten 'Con, how DARE you impersonate my brother!" I yelled.

I readied my flamethrowers, but then remembered he had Miko. I deactivated them, not wanting her to be hurt. I watched as he slinked into the groundbridge...only to collide with what I hoped was the real Wheeljack.

I watched them as they readied their swords and circled one another. I grinned when I saw the, likely real, Wheeljack easily win. I watched Bulk pick Makeshift up and toss him into the groundbridge - also seeing one of Wheeljack's explosives attached to him.

I walked up and patted Wheeljack on the back.

"Good to see you, the REAL you, brother." I said.

"Good to see you too, brother." he said.

We talked, and when I told him what happend to my team I saw him frown. Much like Bulk, he said we'd have to mount a rescue. I nodded, and he then said he planned on traveling more. But not before Miko took a picture of them both.

Once Wheeljack had left, and everyone went to recharged in their quarters, I saw the Cybreian begin to wake up. Walking over, I waited for her to awake completely. I did not, however, expect to get punched in the faceplate when she woke up. Staggering back I looked up, seeing an enraged femme.

Slag, this was NOT a good day to be me.

**And that was Chapter 8, hope you all enjoyed! And I think this mystery femme's identity might be obvious now.**

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 9

**I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, Arianne belongs to Fallen Angel 1243, the Realm of Cybres belongs to Elhini Prime, I only own Hellion/Firestorm.**

Chapter 9

Dusk

Hellion POV

I watched the Autari as she rose from the berth, a sword now in her servos. Despite knowing she was confused and likely thought I was an enemy, I would not simply allow her to attack me. I grabbed Phoenixfyre off my back and got ready to fight. Her optics widened when she saw the Autari insignia on my axe.

"Ally or not, I won't hesitate to attack back if you attack me!" I said.

"What are you doing with an Autari axe!?" she yelled.

"A gift from my father, an Autari like yourself." I said.

I decided it would be better to tell her who I am and where she is.

"I am Hellion, member of the Lightning Strike Coalition." I said, "I am also half Cybertronian and half Cybreian."

She seemed surprised at my revelation. That seemed to be the reaction everyone has given me since I found this out. I put Phoenixfyre on my back again, and watched her as she slowly put her sword - a 'Karia' from what I recall my father telling me - away.

"I found you wounded and in stasis outside a cave." I said, "I saw the Autari insignia on you, and knew I had to bring you here to be repaired."

"Thanks, but..." she started, "What do you mean 'Half Cybreian'?"

"From what I was told, my mother - Firesoul - had been the first to go through a space bridge designed to go to other dimensions." I said, "It lead to Cybres, and she met my father, Ventanar, and eventually she was carrying me. I didn't meet my father until yesterday though, when she took me to Cybres while I was unconscious."

"Where is she now?" she asked.

"She's been dead since not too long after the war started." I said, "I swore I'd hunt the fragger that killed her and kill him slowly and painfully."

"Then how did she take you to Cybres?" she asked.

"Primus allowed her to." I said, "She's currently with my father on Cybres - with a physical body."

Before she could speak I spoke up again.

"We'll continue this talk tomorrow, I need to recharge." I said, "But first, what's your name?"

"Dusk." she said.

I nodded and transformed, ignoring her curious look and drove out of the base. I drove towards the ship I had stolen from the 'Cons and landed here. I deactivated the cloaking and lowered a ramp to walk in. Once inside I went to my quarters and got on the berth to recharge.

Hours later, after I had finished recharging, I had decided to go for yet another drive. I do so because it helps me stay calm and resist the chip. I stopped when I detected two 'Con signals nearby - that were heading towards me. I transformed and readied my flamethrowers, and watched as two vehicles stopped infront of me. They transformed, revealing two more members of the Combaticons - Swindle, and their leader Onslaught.

:Ratchet!: I commed, :I need backup! Onslaught and Swindle are here!:

;The others are preoccupied right now.: he commed, :Try and keep them busy until they can help.:

"Onslaught, Swindle." I said, "I knew I'd encounter you eventually, I assume Vortex gave Brawl my warning?"

Onslaught growled and they both readied their blasters. It seemed I had angered him when I humiliated Vortex.

"You'll pay for what you did to Vortex, fragger!" he yelled.

I dodged to the side as they began firing, and started running to avoid the shots. I skidded to a stop and threw Phoenixfyre at them. They dodged, and I saw a grin on Swindle's faceplate - which soon disappeared when Phoenixfyre impacted the ground between them and released a shockwave of fire.

Using their surprise to my advantage I charged forward, only for Onslaught to punch me in the faceplate and send me flying back. I groaned, and stood up, glaring at them. I had forgotten that Onslaught almost never lets his guard down. They pointed their blasters at me, and I thought I was doomed...until Swindle was hit by blaster shots. I looked towards the source and saw Dusk.

As Onslaught now seemed focused on her, I charged towards him and rammed into him. I grabbed Phoenixfyre and swung it at him, only for him to dodge it. I heard a cry of pain, and it seemed so did Onslaught. We looked to see that Dusk had cut one of Swindle's arms off.

"Swindle!" Onslaught yelled.

I swung Phoenixfyre at him again while I had the chance and this time hit him in his side. I threw Phoenixfyre and it embedded itself in his left shoulder. I walked over and grabbed my axe, ripping it from his shoulder. I looked back and saw Dusk ready to offline Swindle.

"Wait!" I yelled, "Let him go."

"Why?" she asked.

"We'll let them return to the Nemesis as yet another warning." I said, "I want Brawl to feel fear when he realizes he should've never crossed me.

She reluctantly let him go, and I called for a groundbridge. When it appeared nearby, we walked towards it. Once we were back in the base, Dusk spoke up.

"Why did you let them go back?" she asked, "Why didn't you let me finish them?"

"Like I said, I want Brawl to feel fear." I said.

"Why?" she asked, "What did he do to you?"

"He nearly offlined me." I said, "He almost offlined Slipstream, and he aimed to kill Arianne!"

I growled and went towards my corner, leaning against the wall. I knew Dusk's optics were still focused on me. I vented and looked up to meet her gaze. Perhaps...I should tell her what happend to me and my team. For some strange reason I felt like I could trust her completely.

I vented again, and made a motion for her to come over to me. I began to tell her...everything. About how my team and I had fought valiantly to defend the escape ships, how we were captured and experimented on by Shockwave...and about the chip threatening to destroy my processor.

**And that was Chapter 9, hope everyone enjoyed it! Remember to tell me how I am doing, input is ALWAYS appreciated! And I'd strongly suggest reading Elhini Prime's stories, as she is the one that inspired me to start making stories!**

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 10

**I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, Arianne belongs to Fallen Angel 1243, the Realm of Cybres belongs to Elhini Prime, I only own Hellion/Firestorm.**

Chapter 10

Awakening

Hellion POV

I looked at Dusk as I finished telling her about my past, as well as my Cybreian name. I saw rage in her optics, likely at Shockwave's cruelty. Oh she hadn't seen cruel yet, she had yet to meet Shockblast and Six Shot, Shockwave's younger brothers. Where Shockwave was a scientist whose actions were driven by 'logic', Shockblast was a destructive maniac who was trigger happy enough to rival Warpath. Six Shot was more deceptive than his twin, but was almost as destructive.

"So...should I call you Hellion or Firestorm?" she asked.

"Whichever you want I suppose." I said, "Though to be honest, I prefer Hellion."

She nodded, and then I remembered I never told father her name.

'Dad, her name is Dusk.' I said through the bond.

It was silent for a few seconds, before I felt surprise through the bond.

'WHAT!?' he said.

'Uh...Dad? Is there something you're not telling me?' I asked.

'Dusk is the name of our leader's lost daughter!' he said.

My optics widened at that. I was told that their leader, Silverstar Ivorra, was also the queen. That meant...holy slag, Dusk is a princess. I'm friends with royalty, and didn't know. I would've expected royalty to be...snobby and total afts. But Dusk was neither, infact I will admit, during the short time I've known her, I've come to respect her.

Maybe...I'm even beginning to see her as a sister.

Unknown POV

How long has it been since last I saw daylight? How long has it been since I went into stasis? Where are my bretheren? Why can I not sense them!? What happend while I was in stasis!? I growled as I began walking towards the entrance of my cave, the earth trembling beneath me.

As I walked out into the sunlight, I saw that things had changed. I could see strange structures, sense even stranger creatures. It seemd my brothers and sisters had fallen to the enemy nobody can escape...time itself. I let out a growl, filled with sorrow, it seemed I was the last of them.

But then, I sensed presences that were similar to those of my bretheren! I might not be alone! The nearest presence wasn't to far from here, and was in the sky. Stretching my wings, I took flight, it felt so good to stretch my wings after so long!

But what I saw, I did not expect. I saw a giant...thing, but I could sense many presences within it, but one caught my attention more than others. I sensed that it was dormant, but I knew exactly what it was.

A fellow Predacon!

I landed on the top of his strange form, and heard strange noises coming from within. I saw many small beings, the presences that felt like my brothers, but also not, come out of it. One caught my optic, a silver one, who seemed to be the leader - and carried a presence much like my son.

**"Little creatures!" **I said, my voice booming.

"It talks!?" the silver one yelled, "Could it be...a Predacon!?"

**"You know of my kind, little one." **I said, **"Where are they?"**

"They have been dead for a long time." he said.

I growled, and the other little ones seemed to cower. I lowered my head, my optics narrowing at the silver one.

**"Then why do I sense that this...whatever we are standing on, is a Predacon?" **I said.

A slender little one with wings who reeked of fear spoke up.

"He can sense Trypticon!?" he yelled.

**"So that is the name of my brother." **I said, **"Trypticon...I remember that name."**

"Who are you, Predacon?" the silver one spoke up.

I chuckled and then let out an echoing laugh.

**"I am Cataclysm!" **I said, **"King of this world!"**

2nd Unknown POV

I growled as I awoke, wondering what caused me to come out of stasis. My optics widened when I felt a presence I had never thought I'd feel again. Cataclysm was awake, my brother was awake!

I growled and shook the ice from my body, my claws digging into the frozen ground beneath me as I began walking to the entrance to my underwater home. I slid into the water, reveling in the feeling, and began swimming towards my brother's presence.

On the way I noticed strange shapes at the surface of the water. I also felt tiny presences on said shapes. But I did not bother checking what they were, I was more focused on finding Cataclysm.

The creatures that called my domain home - tinier than I rememer, swam away from me. Good, they knew their place. I was the unchallenged king of the sea. My brother proclaimed himself king of the world, but he really only controlled the land and sky, he allowed me to rule the sea.

As I swam, I realized I did not sense any others besides us. It seemed we may be the last of our kind. I could only imagine how devastated Cataclysm must be at the loss of his son...Predaking.

I chuckled at the name, Cataclysm believed his son could eventually be a king as well. I vented, I already began to miss Predaking. I swam to the surface, and hoping he'd sense me, roared.

**"I awake brother!" **I roared, **"Beware Maximals, for Leviathan has returned!"**

And that was chapter 10, hope you all enjoyed! For clarification, Cataclysm is a dragon, about as big as half the Nemesis, and Leviathan is a sea dragon, and a bit smaller than Cataclysm. And don't worry, they'll be neutral, they are so ancient they don't really care about the Autobot/Decepticon war. Input is appreciated!

R&R


	12. Chapter 11

**I do not own Transformers, all rights belong to Hasbro, Arianne belongs to Fallen Angel 1243, the Realm of Cybres belongs to Elhini Prime, I only own Hellion/Firestorm and Firesoul.**

Chapter 11

The Stunticons

Hellion POV

I crossed my arms over my chestplate as I looked at what I had been building. It was hard without Slag's skills, as he was our engineer. But I had managed to build a groundbridge inside the ship.

I knew this was the most I could do for now, until I rescued my team. I looked over at a nearby console as it began beeping. I walked over and pressed a button, a set of coordinates appearing. It seemed there were more Cybertronians coming. The database within the ship identified them as the Stunticons, but I noticed one was missing.

I accessed more of the database, and the missing Stunticon was Breakdown. It said that he was now working as Knock Out's partner and assistant. I looked at it curiously as it detected another Cybertronian somewhere in Nevada - the location could not be pinpointed. Trying to access this one's file, my optics widened as the console said the file was heavily corrupted.

I turned away from the console and got ready to leave, never noticing some of the file showing. It had revealed part of the Cybertronian's name, 'S******'.

Cataclysm POV

I raised my head, and stopped looking at the silver one. I felt a presence, and I recognized it. My brother was still alive! I began opening the bond, and felt him react to it.

_**Brother, it has been so long. **_I said through the bond.

_**That it has. **_he said.

_**We might be the only Predacons left now. **_I said, _**I cannot sense any Maximals nor fellow Predacons.**_

_**That may include your son. **_he said.

_**I know. **_I said.

I looked back down at the little ones and shifted. I spread my wings, preparing to fly and find Leviathan.

"Ancient one!" the silver one began, "Won't you aid us in killing the decendants of the Maximals, the Autobots?"

"**No.**" I said, "**I have grown tired of constant fighting.**"

"What!?" he yelled, "I demand you help us!"

"**You presume to control me, little fool!?**" I said, "**Just because I do not want to wage wars, does not mean I won't crush you underfoot!**"

I let out a roar and fell from the top of Trypticon, taking flight. I heard yells, and felt something hitting me. I saw they were attacking me with strange weapons that replaced their arms. I ignored them, for their attempts at harming me failed, at the most I simply felt like a youngling was poking me.

Their pitiful attempts began to annoy me, so I decided to show them my power. I turned and the area around my jaws began to heat up, until I opened them and unleashed a beam at Trypticon, the spikes going down my back glowing. The beam grazed the top of Trypticon, leaving a scar of scorched metal in it's wake.

I would have grinned if I could. I turned and flew away.

Unkown POV

I growled as I watched the pathetic humans walk by. To think, these pitiful creatures were created by my master, albiet unknowingly on both sides. My scanners started to go crazy, as I saw a huge shape go by above. If I had a jaw, it would've fallen off if I was in robot mode. It was a Predacon! And one of the most ancient ones!

The records kept in Iacon told tales of several gigantic Predacons, those being Cataclysm, Leviathan, Skyterror, Animus, Behemoth, and a another. The last's name, however, had been lost for ages. All that was known, was that despite the first 2 being mortal enemies of the other 3, they had banded together to end the 6th.

And luckily, I had managed to find the body of Animus. Legends say that a strange liquid flowed through his body. It was equal to even the blood of the master, supposedly.

If I resurrected him, surely he'd be a valuable asset! I drove off quickly towards the cave where his body was.

I had no idea how Dark Energon would effect the liquid that flowed through Animus, and if I had, I would've never thought of using it on him.

Hellion POV

I growled as I readied my flamethrowers and aimed them forward. The Stunticons stood infront of me, their blasters aimed at me.

"Well if it isn't Hellion!" Motormaster said.

"Just great, now you idiots are here too?" I said.

"Who're you calling an idiot, Autobrat!?" Drag Strip yelled.

"We'll kill you, just like we did that traitor Slipstream!" Wildrider said.

My arms dropped to my sides as I processed what had just been said. They had killed Slipstream!? They would pay! My optics burned red as I growled and pulled out Phoenixfyre. It ignited, the flames burning fiercely. I charged towards them as they began firing, but I ignored their shots. I rammed into Wildrider and threw him to the side before swinging Phoenixfyre and cutting Motormaster's right arm off. I backhanded Dead End and then punched Drag Strip in the faceplate.

I looked as a groundbridge opened, and had no time to react as a shot impacted my chestplate and sent me flying. I groaned and looked for what hit me, and saw Brawl with his blaster aimed at me, the Stunticons running into the groundbridge. I growled and tried to stand, only for another shot to hit me.

I could only watch as Brawl went back into the groundbridge. I growled and commed Ratchet.

:I...need help, Ratchet.: I commed, :The Stunticons are here, and Brawl got me good.:

I didn't hear anything he said, as I fell into stasis.

**And that was chapter 11, hope you all enjoyed! Does anybody recognize what Cataclysm did? Here's a hint: A giant lizard does the same. Remember to tell me how I did, input is always appreciated!**


End file.
